Revelations
by RockNation
Summary: This is the sequel to Dead or Alive; Ryan gets captured again and the whole team rally to find him before it is too late and ends up getting tortured or worse. Rated T for violence and language with maybe a little lit of sexual situations. Read & Review
1. Crime Scene

Author's Note: The sequel is finally here! Ladies and Gentlemen; this is the sequel to my first multi-chapter story "Dead or Alive". I must give my thanks to those who helped me; you know who you guys are. Anyway this is the first story of the sequel so let's get to it!

Disclaimer: Let's face it… I own nothing; what a bummer. However, I do own this story and any story that I write! .

Thoughts: _thoughts_

Speech: "speech"

***CSI Miami***

**Chapter 1: Crime Scene**

Horatio exited his hummer at the most recent crime scene of the day; ducking under the yellow tape he made his way through the front door that was open and entered the kitchen where he found Tara Price their newest Medical Examiner. Looking over the victim of that morning; "Good morning Tara; what have we got?" Horatio asked glancing down at her; taking off his shades and silently cleaning them with his navy blue dress shirt. He glanced at the female victim of which lay in a fetal position on her right side in the kitchen; he felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. _She can't be much older than eighteen… _Horatio thought to himself as his friend Frank walked up to them with the ever present frown on his face; he glanced at Detective Tripp and gave him a nod. "Do we have an id?" Horatio asked as he kneeled to her level to get a closer look at the victims face.

"Neighbors say her name is Alison Collins; 18." Tripp replied to Horatio's question while he jotted something down on his note pad; looking behind him as two hummers pulled up; Ryan Wolfe and Calleigh Duquesne exiting one and Eric Delko and Natalia Boa Vista exiting the other kits in hand. Frank nodded to them and returned his attention to Horatio; "Every one of her neighbors said they didn't hear or see anything at the time of the murder." Frank sighed and closed his notepad; glancing at Horatio once again.

"Figures."

"Do we have COD?" Eric asked as he made his way over to the trio after he and the others signed in at the yellow tape; "Or ID?"

"Poor girl was killed before she could even experience life." Ryan replied with a shake of his head as Tara tilted Alison's head to the left revealing a dark bruise along her neck. He shook his head again earning a look of concern from Calleigh as she looked at her boyfriend with a blank expression.

"As for cause of death it looks to be strangulation; bruises running along the front of her neck." Tara replied as she began to put the body in a body bag. She stood and left the crime scene.

"Thank you Tara." Horatio said to her retreating back; frowning a little the younger they are the harder it is on her. He looked over at his team who were now standing side by side in front of him. "Alright; Mr. Wolfe you and Eric are to check the rest of the house for any sign of a struggle." He ordered; "Calleigh and Natalia you guys are going to check the perimeter for anything out of the ordinary." He received a nod from all of his team and they went to do their jobs.

Eric rounded the corner exiting the kitchen with Ryan hot on his heels holding a camera; they entered the first room on their right which had looked like a bedroom that had a tornado run through it. "You think that this is a good sign that there was a struggle?" Ryan asked half joking; snapping a couple pictures of the room in front of him.

"You think?" Eric replied with a wry chuckle; putting a pair of latex gloves on to sort through the mess. He noticed something that looked like a print on a broken mirror. "Wow, it looks like the attacker didn't like his reflection." Eric muttered to himself as he began dusting the print getting a partial Ryan snapped a picture of it as Eric moved out of the way; retrieving a tape lift from his kit he lifted the print and took a glance at it. Placing it into a manila envelope he handed it to Ryan who put it into the kit at his feet. Eric found a few more partials and Ryan had taken a few more pictures as they were getting ready to pack up and head back to the lab.

"We find anything that would be a sign of struggle?" Horatio asked as he entered the room. "Obviously." He corrected as he glanced around the room shaking his head slightly. "Have you found any prints or anything." He asked as he put his shades on and rested his hands on his hips displaying his firearm and badge.

"We found a few partials H." Eric replied; "We were about to head back to the lab process them." He finished as he put his tools back in his kit.

"Okay Eric; Mr. Wolfe did you get any photographs?"

"Yeah I did H."

"Okay; I would like you guys to head back to the lab and process it and I will be there to see what the results are." Horatio ordered as he made his way out to see what Calleigh and Natalia had found.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Calleigh and Natalia were searching the perimeter when Natalia kneeled down and noticed a bloody knife on the grass; "Hey Cal; there is a bloody knife on the ground here. Did the victim have any stab wounds on her body?" Calleigh made her way over to her and knelt beside her taking a look at her friends find; placing a marker beside the knife and taking a photograph or two of it.

"What have you found ladies?" Horatio asked making his presence known; he received a confused look from Calleigh and Natalia as he stopped in front of them.

"We got a bloody knife H." Natalia replied; Horatio looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Bloody knife? There were no stab wounds on the victim." Horatio announced;

"Could this mean that there is another victim somewhere?" Calleigh asked; echoing their very thoughts.

"Or our suspect is wounded." Horatio replied as he made his way over to his hummer.

TBC?

***CSI Miami***

Sooooo do you guys like it? Should I continue??? Review and let me know!!


	2. More Than A Feeling

Author's Note: I have received some interesting feedback for chapter 1. So I thought I'd give you guys a prezzie! I am gonna give you chapter 2 earlier than I was originally going to. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I have told you enough lol.

***CSI Miami***

**Chapter 2: More Than a Feeling**

Ryan made his way into the fingerprints lab; where he found Eric looking over the prints that he had lifted from the crime scene earlier that morning. "Hey man, did you get a match from the prints you collected yet?" Ryan asked as he placed the documents that he had received from Horatio only moments before; taking a seat across from the Cuban.

"No not yet; what's that?" He asked nodding to the folder that his friend had put on the table in front of him; taking a second glance at it he spoke. "Is that from this morning's case?" he asked looking up from the document and back to Ryan; who had a thoughtful expression on his face. _He sure thinks a lot… _Eric thought to himself as he looked expectantly at Ryan.

"Amazingly yes." Ryan and Eric both jumped out of their shoes as Horatio answered Eric's previous question. "Calleigh and Boa Vista found a bloody knife at the scene." He finished as the two gave their full attention to their boss as he explained.

"Our crime scene?" Ryan asked; with raised eyebrows.

"No, Elvis's crime scene." Eric remarked sarcastically; earning a chuckle from Horatio for his efforts.

"I could go without the sarcasm Eric." Ryan stated strongly; slightly offended.

"Alright that's enough" Horatio ordered getting annoyed by their childish behavior; he pulled out his phone as it began to rang. "Caine." He greeted; frowning after a slight pause. "Where?" he glanced at Ryan and Eric for a few seconds; who were now on their feet and two feet in front of him. "Thank you Frank." He hung up.

"What is it H?" Eric asked; confused as to what the conversation was about.

"Eric. Mr. Wolfe. Grab your kits; Frank has told me that a civilian had found a stab victim in an abandoned warehouse not too far from our previous crime scene." Horatio ordered as he turned to leave. "Meet me in the parking garage in five." He ordered leaving a confused Ryan and Eric behind.

"Well that is interesting." Ryan muttered shedding out of his lab coat; replacing it with his white leather sport coat.

"Come on Wolfe." Eric called; with a roll of his eyes and a smirk on his face.

With that they both made their way to the elevator; inside the elevator Ryan pushed the PG button (Parking Garage) and waited as there was a chime and the double doors closed and the elevator began it's descent to the lower level. "Do you think this has something to do with the bloody knife Calleigh and 'talia found at the crime scene this morning?" Ryan asked; absentmindedly playing with the cuffs of his stylish leather sport coat glancing back at Eric who was staring at the numbers on the top of the doors practically watching their descent.

"No idea Wolfe; possibly." Eric shrugged as there was another chime and the doors opened revealing their awaiting boss on the other side; Eric and Ryan looked up and both jumped almost out of their shoes once more. _That's the second time in as many moments that he has done that… _Eric thought to himself unknowingly echoing Ryan's very musings at that exact moment. Shrugging it off they exited the elevator and followed Horatio to their hummers; Ryan stopped suddenly to tie his shoe. Eric shook his head and chuckled as he watched Ryan from his position now leaning against the hood of his hummer. Ryan stood up after he was satisfied with his tie job; he then made his way over to Eric and his boss.

"Nice of you to join us Wolfe." Eric joked.

"Shut it." Ryan warned. As he returned his attention to their impatient boss.

"Eric you and Mr. Wolfe are riding together. I'll lead the way." He ordered in his ever present calm tone. Receiving dual nods from his colleagues he entered the driver side of his hummer. Eric pushed the unlock button on the remote that was on his key chain; an audible beep sounded unlocking the doors. They both entered the vehicle in silence; Eric sitting in the drivers seat and Ryan in the passenger seat. The engines were ignited as Horatio led the way to their next crime scene; the abandoned warehouse.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The trio made it to their destination as they peered up at the unbelievably large warehouse it looked almost haunted in the Miami sun. Ryan had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was a very bad idea; shaking it off he remained calm as to their situation. The three made their way to the twenty foot high rusted metal doors; there was a noise. Horatio retrieved his firearm and held it at the ready; Eric and Ryan immediately following his lead. Upon opening the door they were greeted by nothing but darkness; Horatio, Ryan and Eric reached for their flashlights at the same time and shined the bright light into the dark room separating the darkness. The inside was just as big as the outside aside from all the equipment and boards that littered the already dust filled ground.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ryan said aloud startling Eric in the process.

"Take it easy Wolfe." Delko soothed as they made their way through the messy warehouse slowly but surely.

"Did you hear that?" Horatio asked the two; as he glanced around their surroundings.

"No what was it." Ryan asked with a shaky tone; suddenly someone put a hand around his mouth scaring him he started to kick and try to scream out to his friends.

"Make any noise and I'll put a bullet in your cranium." The voice of his abductor spoke; it sounded Russian from the accent.

_Not again… Please not again…_Ryan thought to himself as he was hit in the head with a blunt object knocking him out; the impact caused him to go limp and knock a lamp off one of the boxes and crash to the floor. The sound startled Horatio and Eric they whipped around to face the direction the sound came from to try to find out the source of the noise.

"Where's Wolfe?" Eric asked suddenly alarmed; he shone the flashlight to every nook and krany behind him in search of not only his colleague but his friend. Unsuccessful in his efforts he turned to Horatio with an alarmed look on his face. "He's gone!" Eric started to panic slightly. "Where could he have gone?"

Horatio glanced at Eric and heard a light ticking sound; his eyes widened realizing just what the noise was. "Eric move!!" Horatio yelled as they began to run through the warehouse and out the door not bothering to close it; they get within twenty feet from the door as it exploded creating a mini mushroom cloud of smoke and fire sending them sailing through the air and landing painfully on their stomachs. "RYAN!!" Eric called as he looked back at the burning building; he got to his feet and took a closer look.

*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*

Calleigh was not too far from them when the explosion occurred she slammed on the brakes and looked out the windshield as she witnessed Eric and Horatio flying through the air as if they were trying to be like superman. "Oh My Gosh!!"

***CSI Miami***

Oooohh!! I love cliffhangers hahaha!! What happened to Ryan is he alive or dead? Who knows! Review and I'll try to get chapter 3 up soon!!


	3. Lost

Author's Note: I received a couple of convincing reviews enough to continue lol; but anyways I like to thank you for all your support. I take this from the heart; I enjoy writing therefore I am going to continue to make all of us happy! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know it!

***CSI Miami***

**Chapter 3: Lost**

Eric was in a panic first; he couldn't find Ryan in the warehouse and now it had exploded he had a sick feeling in his stomach he just wanted Ryan to come up to him and ask if he was okay. Horatio had worry evident in his gaze as he glanced around the wreckage; _I hope you are okay Mr. Wolfe..._ Horatio thought as he looked to his left and saw Calleigh jumping out of her hummer and rushing towards them. "Hey… What are you doing here?" Lieutenant Caine asked her as she came to a stop in front of him breathless; he looked at her with a sad expression.

"I came to see if you guys needed some back up; where's Ryan?" She asked unknowing of their situation.

Eric and Horatio both looked down to the ground as Horatio sighed; Eric started sobbing silently unnoticed by Calleigh; however, not from Horatio who placed a soothing hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him before responding. "Ryan is missing; the last we saw of him was in the warehouse before it exploded." He bit back the urge for tears to come to the surface himself; Calleigh looked like a deer caught in headlights she was astonished and heartbroken she couldn't bear to think of Ryan being dead.

"So he's---"

"No!" Eric cut her off; standing. "He has to be alive… He has to!" he finished earning shocked looks from Horatio and the petite blonde at his overwhelming outburst. "He can't be dead…" Eric stated running his left hand over his face; he turned and stalked over to his hummer, "I'm going to be at the lab if you need me." Eric said as he got in his hummer. _I will find you Wolfe… If it is the last thing I do; I won't give up on you. Not again… hold on man; hold on! _He thought to himself as he drove off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Miami Dade's youngest CSI Ryan Wolfe awoke with a start; looking around frantically he tried to understand his surroundings. The room he occupied was humid and dark as he broke out in an icy sweat; his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness he was able to justify where he thought he was. _Great… dark and dank; I was hoping it'd be dark and dank… _He though sarcastically as he tried to get to his feet but soon realized he couldn't as he was jerked back down; his CSI instincts kicking in he began to sort out his situation in his head as he inspected the area he was in. "Tied up… Great." He muttered to no one in particular; looking up as his captor entered the room. "What the fuck do you want with me asshole!?" Ryan spat with venom seeping through each syllable he spoke; suddenly his head jerked back as a solid fist came in contact with his face. He sighed and kept his head off to the side and spat a mouthful of blood out his mouth; he turned his head slowly towards his captor. "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

"You'll find out soon enough; Wolfe!" his captor scolded as he made contact with another blow to Ryan's face; shaking his hand out he turned and left the room the door slamming shut behind him.

Ryan raised his eyebrow and shook his head at what he is going through for the second time! He felt his phone vibrating jumping slightly at the sudden feeling; he groaned as he knew that he wasn't able to get to it seeing as he is tied up. He needed to find a way to contact Eric or someone from the crime lab; then something occurred to him. _Was it all a set up with the random body find?_ He thought grumpily as he started to wriggle a little bit noticing that the ropes that bound his wrists in place were starting to loosen. He raised his eyebrows; _Well this guy doesn't know how to tie knots…_he chuckled slightly at the captors mistake. Ryan decided that he needed to stay rested so he closed his aching eyes and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eric was pacing up and down the halls as he held onto his cell phone for dear life hoping that Ryan would end up calling him; _Last time he didn't answer his phone he was being tortured for 12 hours straight without anyone noticing…_Eric thought with a pang of guilt going through his heart and mind. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to jump twenty feet into the air and out of his shoes; _Calleigh!_ He groused to himself as he turned to see the petite blonde in question standing behind him with puffy rosy red eyes. She had been crying? Calleigh? No way. Sure enough she had been crying only moments before; but nobody had to know that. Eric knew though; it was not lost on him as he wrapped the vulnerable women in a tight soothing embrace. _It most have been real hard on her these last couple hours. _"How are you holding up?" he asked; his voice cracking slightly which in turn caused Calleigh to stiffen in his hold.

She looked up at him from his chest and smiled; it never reached her eyes however, she looked as if she wanted to bolt and get away from everyone. "Not great." She mumbled through clenched teeth as he reluctantly let her go; the warmth of his body leaving her feeling frozen to the core. Not from the separation but from Ryan being missing for the second time that year; she jumped slightly as Horatio placed his hand on her back and told her he was going to do everything he could to make sure Ryan would come back to her in one piece. That wasn't what she was worried about however, what she was worried about was if she'd be able to look at him without guilt clouding her every thought like the last time. _Oh god… Please no…_

***CSI Miami***

Well that's chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen! Hope you like it! R&R!


	4. Newcomer

Author's Note: I received a career high 12 reviews for this story!! I didn't think I was THAT good… Anyways I must extend my thanks to those who stuck with me this far. For that here is chapter 4; please, enjoy! _I have no idea how many chapters this story is going to have but let's see how far we can take it. What you think?_

Disclaimer: I own everything!!! No I really don't but I wish I did! The only thing I own is Ryan's brother. (Kyle Wolfe)

Thoughts: _Thoughts_

Speech: "Speech"

On with the story!

***CSI Miami***

**Chapter 4: Newcomer**

Horatio was reading through piles upon piles of paper work stacked on his desk; he glanced up over top of the mountain of paper as there was a knock on his office door. "Come in." He said tiredly; the door opened to reveal an equally tired Eric Delko who for the past twenty hours has been working non stop to help find their lost comrade. "Eric? I thought I gave you the rest of the night off?" he asked baffled as to why he was still here at this late hour; he glanced past Eric out into the quiet lab halls seeing no one.

"I—want to get to the bottom of this disappearance." Horatio opened his mouth to protest but was cut off. "HE didn't give up on finding me when I was missing; neither can I." Eric muttered with determination in his voice. Horatio raised his eyebrows at the statement but then his mouth curled into a rare smile; instead of protesting to it he gave his second oldest CSI a nod of approval.

"Eric. Don't over do yourself." Horatio ordered in a calm manner; standing to stretch his legs. "How far along are you?" he asked bowing his head slightly.

"I've got absolutely nothing H." Eric grimaced; suddenly his phone rang. His heart stopped; fishing it out of his pocket he glanced at the caller id. _Frank?_ "Delko." He greeted as he flipped it open turning it to speaker; and glancing around the room.

"_Eric. I have a teenager here saying he is a relative of Ryan's, He asked for you." _Frank said on the other line.

Eric looked at Horatio weirdly. "Where are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow; Horatio gave him a nod.

There was a sigh on the other end. _"We're at Ryan's apartment; I don't like this Eric it sounds hinky to me."_ Frank added as he glanced towards the teen.

"Alright. I'll grab H, and we'll be there in a few." Eric stated over the phone as he closed his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose; he sighed and hung up. Glancing back at Horatio who was already half way to the door with coat in hand; Eric nodded and left the room shutting the lights and the door after exiting. "H?"

"Eric."

"Do you think this is real?" He asked while walking past the ballistics lab where Calleigh and Natalia still sat working.

"I—Calleigh? Natalia? What are you ladies still doing here?" Horatio asked glancing at his watch; it read _10:33pm _he sighed as he already knew the answer to that particular question. "Take a break; Frank told us that he ran into a teenager who claimed to be a relative of Mr. Wolfe." He explained their situation to them; taking a deep breath he asked. "You wanna come along?"

"Sure; I gotta see this." Natalia responded; Calleigh agreed without hesitation.

"Where?" Calleigh asked quietly enough that her boss almost missed what she had said; he glanced at her as he noticed that she and the team had been working for the better part of the last twenty hours.

"Ryan's apartment." Eric answered for him; both women quickly facing him.

"Let's go!" With that Calleigh and Natalia each pried their lab coats off and headed out the door towards the elevator; Horatio and Eric in tow with them. They had to meet this 'relative' of Ryan's.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Frank leaned against the railing of the staircase leading to their missing CSI' apartment; he was watching the teen who had yet to reveal his name to him with an intimidating glare. "Who are you?" He asked snidely.

"I already told you." Came the reply.

"What's your name smart ass?" Frank pressed getting impatient.

There was no reply; suddenly sirens were heard in the distance soon enough two golden hummers with their lights flashing arrived. Horatio and Eric exited out of one and the two ladies from the other; each of them looked like they haven't slept in months. "Horatio this is the kid that claims to be a relative of Ryan's." Frank informed his long time friend.

"I'm not a kid." The teenager commented none too happy with the title. Earning a series of looks from the newly arrived CSI'.

"I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine; what's your name son?" Horatio asked calmly; the teen glanced at him and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Are you stuck on stupid? He asked you a question!" Frank remarked with a scowl firmly placed on his features.

"Frank. Please." Horatio asked his friend to lose his attitude; "Do you have a name?" Horatio asked him politely.

The teenager gave him a weird look; "Of course I do." He replied.

"Would you mind introducing yourself then?"

There was a brief moment of silence; he sighed. "Kyle. Kyle Wolfe." He introduced himself quietly; the words nearly soundless.

"Well Kyle… these are my CSI's; Calleigh Duquesne, Natalia Boa Vista, and Eric Delko." Horatio introduced his team; each of them gave there signs of greeting. "This man here is, Detective Frank Tripp." He gave the last introduction and leaned against the hummer closest to him.

"Nice to meet you." Kyle shyly commented; for some odd reason he couldn't stop looking at Calleigh. This was not unnoticed by the rest of the team; Horatio smirked to himself.

"Well Kyle if it's alright I'd like for you to come to the lab with us for questioning." Horatio responded.

"Okay." He allowed himself to be led to one of the hummers by Eric Delko who was silently cursing himself for allowing himself to get so far off track from the missing Ryan. He took one glance at the younger man and saw something in him that he didn't understand at the moment but he shook it off and got into the passenger seat as Horatio climbed into the driver seat. They took off in the direction of the crime lab with a new discovery that needed to be uncovered.

***CSI Miami***

Well that's chapter 4 people! Reviews as always are greatly appreciated!


	5. Setting The Score

Author's Note: I have gotten even more reviews on the previous chapter you guys have made it a record high 16!! Thank you so much!!! On with chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kyle Wolfe!

Thoughts: _'Thoughts'_

Flashbacks: _Flashbacks_

Speech: "Speech"

***CSI Miami***

**Chapter 5: Settling the Score **

***Flashback***

_Ryan was glancing down the stair way at the front entrance of the Miami Dade Crime Lab; Horatio stood beside him with confidence. "They didn't take you seriously" Horatio commented turning to Ryan still gazing after Mark and Billy; sunglasses still in hand. He waved once more and faced his youngest CSI._

"_H? Are they trying to break us?" Ryan asked sounding understandably hesitant; after what he had gone through Horatio didn't blame him one bit. Ryan took in a deep breath and glanced at his boss with worry in his eyes. _

"_Mr. Wolfe… I say Bring It On." Horatio made the challenge replacing his shades on his face; giving Ryan a pat on the shoulder he turned to leave him in peace. Unknown to Horatio Ryan's shoulders slouched the slightest bit at his boss' earlier comment; he took another much needed deep breath of the humid Miami air and walked down the stairs to go hide somewhere. Unnoticed by Ryan; Calleigh and Eric were watching him from the window in the break room. They had serious looks on their face but inside they were hurting for Ryan; although they wanted to comfort him they thought that the first thing they needed to do was give him space and time to himself. 'I hope they don't come after me again…' _

***End Flashback***

Ryan awoke once more; feeling out of place with himself. Then it dawned on him they really did end up coming after him after all; _'Just my luck' _he thought wincing as the door swung open crashing into the wall behind it; he closed his eyes and sighed. "Go to hell." He muttered to his captor. Suddenly his head throbbed with a pounding ache after another punch found its mark to his face; he yelped. "What the hell do you want with me!!?" He screamed; his spine growing cold as a sinister laugh made its way out of his captor's throat.

"I want to repay you for what you did to my brother!" He informed him as he gave him a left hook which made the chair fly backwards. Ryan howled in immense pain as the back of his head smacked off the concrete floor; "You will pay for making him slit his own throat!!" He ground pounded him causing guttural noises to make its way to the surface; he soon became ragged and began to whimper for mercy. The overly powerful man stood straight and rubbed his now beet red knuckles to sooth the throbbing sensation that Ryan's head caused; he chuckled as he glanced down at the chair noticing that the chair that immobilized Ryan was now considered useless as it was in shards.

"Please… stop… no more…" Ryan begged as he was now in the fetal position protecting his roughed up body; to his surprise the man just turned and left with out tying him to something else. The door slammed sending a loud bang through the room; he laid there for a few minutes more as he went over the events in his head. _'Waking up, getting beat down, left untied…'_ He reopened his eyes and noticed it was less dark than it was before he glanced around the room trying to find the source of the light; his eyes widened in realization. There laying on the ground not five feet from him was his phone. Wincing in immense pain once again as he began to try crawling to the phone with only one thing in mind; getting out of here. After much pain and effort he was able to retrieve the phone; he looked at the LCD display it read '9 missed calls'. He turned to the door to see if the thorn in his whole body was watching; he decided to text somebody Eric.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Eric Delko was sitting in Horatio's office with the rest of the team; when suddenly there was a vibration in his back pocket. He jumped slightly and took it out and stared at the offending object and nearly dropped it when he saw who the text was from. _'Ryan!' _He thought as he opened the message and read it: 'Help me please! Near warehouse. Hurry!!' his eyes widened into saucers; this hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the team.

"What is it?" Horatio asked politely; hoping it wasn't too serious.

"It's…" Eric paused.

Natalia placed a hand on his forearm and squeezed lightly. "What?" she asked curiosity peeking her interest.

"It's Ryan…." He finished; glancing up from the text message. Everyone visibly paled a few different shades as they received the unexpected news; he stood as he placed his phone in his pocket and left without saying a word. However, Horatio stood as well and went after him the team in tow; they had a new number one priority. Rescue Ryan; by the time Horatio and the team caught up with Eric he was already in his hummer and was ready to bolt.

Horatio stepped up to the now rolled down passenger side window and glanced at Eric; "What's going on Eric?" he asked eyebrows raised in question; he took his shades off and looked into his eyes with an intense stare.

"We need to go now." Eric stated keeping his eyes in front of him.

"Alright." Horatio said stepping down to face his team; he nodded to them and immediately they went to their own hummers and Horatio climbed into the passenger seat. "I'll ride with you."

Giving his a boss a nod; he gripped the steering wheel with a new found purpose. Only one thing was on the mind of Eric; settling the score, once and for all. _'Hang on man; we're on the way.' _

***CSI Miami***

Well what have we here? A new motive? Is it for good? Evil? Or Justice? Review and find out!


	6. Payback

Author's Note: Chapter 6! Let's do it!

Disclaimer: I only own the OC; Kyle Wolfe.

***CSI Miami***

**Chapter 6: Payback**

Horatio was on the radio with Calleigh while Eric was making like the wind in the hummer as he ripped in and out of traffic with the sirens blaring; lights radiating in the darkness of the streets warning upcoming vehicles that they are approaching fast. "We are coming up to the warehouse where Ryan is apparently held captive." Horatio informed the blonde CSI as they slowed to a stop in front of the dark weathered building; Kyle was the first one out of the hummer with his mind set on helping his older brother. "Kyle hold on a minute." Horatio told him sternly; receiving an unhappy look from the teen.

"Why?" Kyle asked; slightly testy. "The longer we wait the more that my brother has to endure!" He shouted; taking a deep breath he continued. "Do not ask me to wait for my brother to die… do not." He finished as he grabbed a lead pipe that was in a dumpster to the left of the hummer he had exited. Calleigh came out and put her hand on his shoulder softly squeezing it in an attempt to stop the boy.

"We have no idea what or who waits for us beyond that door; just hang tight." She soothed with a sad smile; she had to hand it to him he was even more stubborn than Ryan is. Calleigh glanced over to Horatio and he gave her a questioning look; nodding he grabbed his side arm and trained it on the rusted steel door sunglasses resting between his index and middle fingers. What is it with these abandoned warehouses? It's just creepy. The rest of the team did the same as Horatio gave the nod to enter; "Miami Dade Police!" Calleigh called. Kyle close behind her lead pipe in hand.

"What—" Kyle was cut off as numerous gunshots rang out; panicking he dropped the pipe and dove behind a tall metal container. "Fuck!!" He groused as his ears rang wildly at the sudden outburst of gunfire; "That's it!" He yelled as he began to get up but was shoved back down by Eric who took immediate cover over top of him; Kyle struggled to sit up but Eric being on top of him didn't help matters. _'Great… stuck now…_ Kyle though absentmindedly as he reluctantly gave up his struggle; he noticed a 9mm in the Eric's belt buckle he grabbed it and threw his head over the container and aimed at the closest target seeing one beside Calleigh he instinctively fired and nailed the guy in the chest sending him sprawling to the ground. He looked back at Eric and immediately gave the gun back; to his surprise Eric didn't accept it and got to his knees giving him a look. "I'll cover you??" he asked shyly; Eric continued to look at him but he nodded after a few moments passed. Kyle nodded in return and lined up another shot this time pegging a goon to the right of Horatio; receiving a look of gratitude from his brother's boss. He smiled to himself; '_Damn… I'm good!'_ he left his spot from behind the container and trained the weapon he wielded in front of him as he searched each direction for any unfriendly targets. Brandishing the weapon as he made his way to the sides of his new found comrades; "Is that it?" he asked with a playfully shocked expression on his face.

"I think so…" Calleigh answered breathless; suddenly Kyle noticed a figure appear behind the team brandishing a weapon.

"Look out!!" He yelled to the team in which did not have enough time to react as a single shot was fired they turned and looked at the person who was behind them noticing the space empty with an enemy on the ground holding his knee; they turned towards themselves to interpret who fired the shot their glances resting on the youngest person in the group who held a smoking 9mm in his steady hands. "Behind you." He finished with a grin and he chuckled as he received smirks from the team; he glanced back at the man he shot and walked over to him he noticed him trying to reach for his firearm and so he stepped on his wrist causing his nerves to immediately close his hand. "I'm gonna ask you this once. Where is my brother!?" he demanded holding his firearm to the laying man on the ground executioner style; he looked to Horatio and the others and noticing their looks of shock he winked. Returning a glare to his foe he cocked the gun; "I'll give you to the count of 3; 1…." He burned holes through his foe with his gaze. The man began to panic.

"I don't know who you're talking about…"

"2…"

"I'm sorry I don't know!"

"3!" he popped him in the other knee; earning a howl of pain in response. "Next time I won't miss." He warned; cocking the gun again. "Where is Ryan Wolfe!?!?" he demanded; "1…" he began the count again; silence. "2…"

"Wait!!" he grimaced at the pain shooting from his knees; he sighed in defeat. "He's in the room right behind me…" he answered quietly.

"Why thank you!" he stated with mock joy; "If he has any mark on his body… I'll be coming back to finish the job." He stated as he made his way to the locked door leaving a shocked team of CSI' behind; shooting the lock with his 9mm. "Ryan?" he asked as he cautiously made his way inside the room to find his older brother tied to a table with nothing but a single bruise marring his neck supposedly from the impact of the blunt end of a gun to know him unconscious; "Brother?" he asked a little louder this time; he made his way to the table and saw he had tape over his mouth but his eyes were open. "You really should stop getting taken." He half joked as he received a look of confusion from Ryan.

"Kyle?"

"Yep!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked equally joyous to see his younger brother; but confused as to why he was there.

"Helping you." He replied with a concerned expression as he began untying his wrists then moving on to his ankles; he glanced back at the still awestruck CSI team stuck in the same spot they were previously. "I met your friends; their really nice." He stated sarcastically earning a punch in the arm from his brother.

"Hey be nice!" he scolded his younger brother; allowing himself to be helped up and wrapped his arm around Kyle's neck as he hopped down from the table. He was lead to his team as they finally shook off their reverie at what had happened moments previous. What the hell happened out here?" Ryan asked the team as he noticed all of the bodies. Horatio shook his head and glanced at Kyle; the rest of the team followed his example. This time Ryan glanced at him expectantly. "Kyle?"

This time Kyle glanced back and forth and grinned sheepishly; "Payback." He responded but this time he received chuckles and smiles from his comrades. _'This is going to be a long two weeks… _Kyle turned to leave the warehouse Eric and Natalia joining their hands with his as they walked with him soon Calleigh and Ryan joined them with Horatio leading them out and back to the lab for the night neither person wanting to be alone at that moment in time. Kyle was genuinely confused at this; as he glanced at Calleigh who was holding his right hand she smiled at him. '_This will be interesting…' _The team along with their new friend exited the building and parted to their hummers Calleigh sitting in the back seat with Ryan and Kyle sitting in the passenger seat with Eric driving.

"Nice going." Eric replied as he glanced at the now sleepy Kyle who was leaning his head against the window snoring quietly; the hummer was filled with quiet laughter as they followed Horatio and Natalia back to the lab for the last time that week. It was Friday and Kyle was unknowingly experiencing his first shift as a Miami Dade Criminalist.

***CSI Miami***

Well that's chapter 6! I've received quite a few reviews for this story so far so keep it up I'd love to see how good I do in this story!


	7. Newest Member?

Author's Note: I hadn't received any reviews for the previous chapter; but I'll give you a break because you guys have given me lots to begin with. Although a couple more wouldn't hurt =) anyways, I'll give you guys a freebie but after that then I'll want some more reviews to be able to continue the story; because I'm beginning to think that you guys don't like this story anymore and have moved on; but anyways here's chapter 7…

Disclaimer: If I did own CSI: Miami do you think I'd be here? Honestly.

Thoughts: _Thoughts_

Flashback: **'Flashback'**

Speech: "Speech"

*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*

**Chapter 7: Newest Member?**

Kyle was sprawled on the couch in the break room with a magazine over his face; it was at least five o'clock in the morning neither of the team had left the lab that the night previous. He had spent the last several hours with Eric and his brother in the ballistics lab with Calleigh; he had been laying there for maybe twenty minutes when he was jolted away from his slumber by his phone ringing.

"'ello…?" he groaned through the phone half asleep.

"Kyle; its Eric could you grab yourself and come too Horatio's office." Delko asked.

"Uhh… yeah just give me a minute."

"Ok." He hung up.

Kyle looked at his phone with a confused expression on his face; _Well that was weird… no bye? _He thought silently as he stood and stretched fully groaning in the process. Feeling a little light headed; he plopped back onto the couch and closed his eyes tightly; "Wow… head rush…" Standing back up; slowly this time he exited the break room stifling a yawn.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eric was impatient; tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him. This annoyed Horatio too no end; he was about too say something when there was a knock on the door. Looking up "come in." he invited calmly.

"You guys wanted too see me?" Kyle asked as he shut the door behind him and leaned against the frame; he glanced around the room cautiously.

"Yes have a seat son." Horatio replied, he complied by vacating the seat in front of him beside Eric.

"Am I in trouble sir?"

"Not at all." Horatio was genuinely surprised at the younger mans' concerns; "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know…"

"Well son, I brought you in here too offer you a job if you want it." Horatio held a piece of paper in his hand; sliding it over the desk. "Mr. Wolfe told me that you are just as smart as he is in the field of science." He informed.

"What…?" he was speechless.

"Take your time think it over." Horatio added with a slight smirk; he looked at Eric who gave him a smirk as well.

"Okay then…" he looked at Ryan and Calleigh who both were smiling widely at him. He grinned slightly himself _Well it could be worse. _He made his way to the elevator after leaving the office he smiled to himself how could he have gotten a job offer that quickly? He made his way to his ruby red Ducati and made his way too his temporary place of residence. Ryan's apartment.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kyle was wondering the halls of the lab when he accidentally bumped into a stocky looking guy in handcuffs; he looked back at him glaring. "Watch were you're going lard ass!" he scolded as he turned around and almost walked right into Frank; "Wow! Sorry… Oh hey Detective Tripp." He greeted his head hanging in guilt; he glanced back up at him. "I apologize for being a mute when I first met you; I was a jerk… I'm sorry."

Frank was shocked; what was this sudden apology about? He shook it off and nodded to the shorter man. "It's alright. What are you still doing here anyways?"

He feared this question would arise due to the suspicion of him walking the halls; he glanced at his feet cautiously. "Well…"

Frank eyes him carefully as the teen was thinking about what too say. "What?"

"Lieutenant. Horatio Caine offered me a job on the team for some unknown reason."

"Huh." Frank had the ever present scowl on his face; he nodded after a few seconds. "Have you accepted?" he asked furrowing his brow in question.

"I'm thinking about it… I might do it." He had a slight smirk on his face he continued waving as he passed Frank making his way too the elevator; the doors closed he pushed the button with the number '3' on it. _Horatio's office… here I come. _Maybe he might just take this opportunity to make new friends and join the team that Ryan had told him so much about over the phone.

*-****-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

That's the end of chapter 7; please review to see what happens next. Will Kyle join the team or will he decline?


	8. Welcome To The Team, Son

**Chapter 8: Welcome To The Team, Son**

Horatio stared absentmindedly out the window of his office, watching members of his team and lab rats scurry around the lab. He was brought out of his thoughts as a vibration was heard; turning with an arched brow he learned it was coming from his phone. _That's what that was. _Horatio thought as he slid it off the desk; glancing at the caller id he noticed it said 'Unknown', overcome by curiosity he pressed accept.

"Caine." Horatio greeted.

"Lieutenant, Caine? It's Kyle." He heard over the line.

"Oh, what's on your mind, son?" Horatio asked, with slight worry.

There was a brief pause, and mumbling on the other end; followed by what sounded like Ryan. "Could I stop by your office for a moment, I have an answer to your offer."

"Of course, come on by." Horatio let a smile spread across his face. "What ever your decision I'm sure it's the right one."

"Sure, I'll be there right away." Kyle hung up, Horatio glanced at the phone and pressed end setting it down.

Within five minutes there was a soft knock at his door, "Come in." He voiced his invitation; looking up from his paperwork. Kyle slowly opened the door and poked his head in, with a goofy lopsided grin adorning his face. "Have a seat, son." He motioned to the dual vacant chairs across the desk from him. Kyle pulled himself through the doorway and closed it tightly behind him, and took a seat across from Horatio.

"I have made my decision, sir."

"Please just call me Horatio, or H. Just like the rest of my team." Horatio stated as he put his hand on the drawer to his right.

"Okay Horatio, I'd like to join your team if that's alright." He suggested as he took a deep breath, dreading the answer that he knew would soon come. Kyle watched as Horatio opened his drawer and withdrew something that looked like a black holster; propping it onto the table in front of him he withdrew something that looked like a badge and placed it on the table beside it.

"Welcome aboard, son." He smiled.

"Thank you sir, I mean H." Kyle picked up the badge and stared at it while caressing his thumb across the golden surface; he then placed it over the side of his left pocket. Picking up the holster; he stared at it in confusion, then looked up at his new friend and boss in question.

"You can go down to firearms and talk to Calleigh, to find out where to get your weapon." Horatio answered his silent question, with a smirk on his calm, collected face. Horatio stood and glanced out his window and turned back towards his newest recruit, "You have an audience, son." Motioning to the lower level of the lab.

Kyle walked over and stood beside Horatio and looked down at the supposed audience; folding his arms across his chest, he was then shell shocked at who he saw. Calleigh was standing with a bright smile on her face, his older brother stood slightly behind her smiling as well. Eric and Natalia were standing off to the side with Frank in the middle; Eric and Natalia were more focused on eachother than anyone else, what shocked him the most was that Frank had a slight smirk. _Well, that's the first time I've seen Tripp smile since I've been here for the past day and a half. _He thought to himself, Horatio brought him out of his thoughts by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, you are now a Miami Dade Criminalist."

"But, I thought… That there would be like a test or something like that." Kyle asked, glancing back at Horatio in confusion.

"Well technically you'd need to do a test run in the field, you'd already accomplished that."

"What?" Kyle was even more confused, _When did this happen? _

"When we went to look for Mr. Wolfe, you passed the test with flying colors." Horatio responded with a smile.

"How, if I wasn't even part of the team?"

Horatio glanced back down to Ryan and nodded his head, "Well, your brother signed you up, so technically you had your very first shift two nights ago." He replied while turning to leave the room.

"What does this mean?" he turned to where he thought Horatio was to find the space empty, raising his eyebrow he turned and left himself. _How the hell did he do that? _

Ryan and Calleigh watched as Kyle had this confused look on his face; they both chuckled knowing that he was confused as to where H went off to. Eric came up to them; "So, did it work?" he asked with a smirk, it seems there has been a lot of smiling recently. Must be contagious because Ryan and Calleigh both returned it with enthusiastic nods.

"My little brother is now a criminalist!" Ryan stated happily, he glanced behind Eric as he saw his brother walking towards them. "Congrats, Kyle." He greeted as he hugged his brother manly, smirking as his brother returned it with equal emotion.

"Thanks bro, so I was apparently a criminalist before I even got the invitation." Kyle raised his brow, and nodded to Eric and Frank as they nodded their approval. Frank soon departed from the group with a curt nod to Kyle and a wave to the others.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat." Eric said glancing at his watch, "But, I really need to run as well, 'Talia and I have a date." He finished as he stared after his retreating girlfriend; shocked, he waved to them and ran after her.

'Have fun with that, Eric!" Kyle called after him with a wide grin; he turned back to his brother and Calleigh. "So, now what?"

"Well… hold on." Ryan said as he felt his phone ring, taking a quick look at the screen. It was a text message from Horatio, 'DB, Corral Way, to Granata. Meet in parking garage.' It read, soon Calleigh and Kyle's phones both vibrated bearing the same message. "Looks like this is your first time on actual duty little brother." Ryan stated looking at his younger sibling.

"Well let's not keep Horatio waiting; I don't want to get in trouble on my first day." Kyle turned and walked into the direction of the elevators; upon entering Calleigh spoke up.

"Kyle, do you have your license?" She asked as she held her phone. He nodded, "Okay I'll ask Horatio to have a hummer for you."

Kyle looked shocked at her statement but then calmed as the doors closed; starting their descent to the parking garage. The three shared a comfortable silence on the ride down, but they were brought out of it as there was a high pitched beep; they looked up as the doors slid open and revealed Horatio standing with his hands on his hips and his favorite shades covering his eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thanks for coming down." Horatio nodded to Kyle with a small grin, "It turns out the original crime is now, a double homicide." He frowned as he spoke; "We are needed at the old construction site."

Ryan raised his eyebrows at this, he remembered his first crime scene; it was the exact same place where he had to find evidence in an apparent DUI. Calleigh's father had been the one to turn himself in, for the thought that he had killed someone in his vehicle. When in conclusion; Mr. Duquesne was let off the hook for the result of a drug deal gone wrong and an attempted car jacking.

"H, that's where Mr. Duquesne was almost car jacked."

"That is correct Mr. Wolfe; I want you and Calleigh to take one hummer to the scene. I will take mine." Horatio put his hand in his inner coat pocket and took out a set of keys. "You my friend, have your own hummer. Car 539, which is directly behind me." He handed him the keys and started towards his own hummer; Ryan glanced at his younger brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just follow Calleigh and I." Ryan said before he and Calleigh entered their own vehicle. Kyle nodded and opened the door to his very own hummer he took the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt; sliding the key into the ignition he heard it roar to life and he felt a rush of adrenaline. Shifting into drive he pulled out onto the road in pursuit of his teammates.

_This is gonna be a long day… _He thought as they moved onto the causeway, where shortly after they came to a complete stop in front of a long strip of yellow tape. "Here we go."

TBC? Review please.


End file.
